Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Artificial lighting consumes a significant portion of all electrical energy consumed worldwide. In homes and offices, for example, 20 to 50 percent of consumed energy may be due to lighting. In general, it may be desirable to reduce the amount of energy used for artificial lighting.